


Without a Thought

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: My tumblr stuff [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I got the idea for this from a long list of Soulmate AU prompts a really long time ago, It's supposed to be funny, M/M, Soulmate AU, You can hear what your soulmate is thinking, kinda crackfic but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Alexander is trying to give a presentation, but his soulmate is thinking about smut.This is going to go well.





	Without a Thought

Alexander shuffled through his notecards again, for what seemed like the five-hundredth time. He had already practiced his presentation over and over and over again, and as all his friends had already told him, he was going to be fine. He’d been thinking about the project all day yesterday, and his soulmate had been thinking encouraging things all day so that Alexander would calm down whenever he heard his soulmate. He held onto it right now.

Alexander closed his eyes, trying to recite the speech again in his head, trying to block out the voice of the person who was presenting currently.  


“Alexander, you’re up next.”

Alexander opened his eyes and looked up. Shit, it was already his turn? He felt himself standing up, stumbling a little as he made his way to the front. He always felt this nervous right before big presentations, but as soon as he started talking, the words always seemed to flow perfectly. He took the podium at the front, looking out at the people in his class with as confident a look as he could muster. He heard Jefferson scoff and instantly glared at him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” the teacher said. Alexander nodded to himself, taking another deep breath before beginning. 

“America should not have helped France during the French Revolution. The truth is that this new nation lacked the resources and abilities to do so. It would be suicide if they were to support the French. Many might claim that neutrality was not a good option for an emerging country, but the truth is that America didn’t want enemies as much as it wanted allies. Besides, why would America even use the French as allies in the first place? It’s obvious that Britain would be so much better, especially since their culture was predominant prior to the Louisiana Purchase,” Alexander said, beginning off on a tangent. 

Everyone’s faces in the classroom looked bored, but he really didn’t care. As long as the presentation was informative, it really didn’t matter. He finished up in the next few minutes, and took a bow. There was scattered applause.

“Any questions?” Alexander asked.

Jefferson raised his hand, and Alexander looked around the classroom for _anybody_ else. There was no one. He sighed. 

“Yes, Jefferson?” Alexander asked.

“You said that it would make more sense to ally with the British, correct?” Jefferson said, the same godawful smirk on his face.

“I did,” Alexander said, sighing. 

“However, British culture at this time was a monarchy. I know that you’re in favor of a strong central government, but monarchism would be worse for our early country, would it not?” Jefferson asked.

“The fact of the matter is that it would be easier to negotiate and-”

_Oh yeah, Harry, suck my-_

What the fuck? This couldn’t be happening now, could it? Alexander instantly began whispering a quick “stop stop stop,” to himself, hoping that his soulmate heard it. He’d always hear his soulmate’s thoughts in random bursts, and right now seemed to be the worst possible time, since he was presenting a huge project and his soulmate was-

_Right there, Draco!_

Was reading smut. Obviously. 

“Hamilton?” Jefferson asked, raising an eyebrow.

The thing about soulmates is that you never knew when they could hear what you were thinking, which meant they got a bunch of random information about your life, but it was rarely enough to figure out who it was until you met. It was always one way at a time, which meant that Alexander had no idea how to tell his soulmate to stop.

Alexander groaned. Curse the French fuck that was his soulmate.

“The impossible has been done. The great Hamilton is speechless,” Jefferson said, and Alexander scowled. He knew there was a blush on his cheeks.

“Shut up. It would be easier to negotiate and broker treaties with a nation that we were closer-”

“Easier? But is it really better?” Jefferson asked. 

“That’s enough, Jefferson,” the teacher said. “Thank you for the presentation, Alexander. Another round of applause, please.”

Alexander walked backed to his seat, staring at the ground the entire time. He closed his eyes and waited out the rest of the smut, knowing that it had gotten a _lot_ worse before it got better. He’d probably have to relieve himself as soon as he got home.

Alexander waiting impatiently through the afternoon announcements, and the bell finally rung, and Alexander was the first one out the door. He ran all the way home and instantly shot up to his room, locking the door. He couldn’t hear his soulmate’s thoughts anymore. He did his business and instantly began thinking the same string of numbers over and over again, hoping that his soulmate would hear it at some point.

It took an hour for his phone to buzz. Alexander instantly dug it out. It had a text from an unknown number. 

**Unknown: alexander?**

**Unknown: i heard you thinking your phone number over and over again?**

Alexander whispered a quick “yes,” and instantly replied.

**Alexander: It fucking worked.**

Alexander quickly saved the number into his contacts. 

**Lafayette: well, it’s nice to talk to you, finally.**

**Alexander: Yes**

**Lafayette: you sound mad**

**Lafayette: at least in my head**

**Lafayette: jeffershit again?**

**Alexander: No**

**Alexander: You were reading smut**

**Lafayette: oui**

**Lafayette: like what you heard?**

**Alexander: You were reading smut during my presentation.**

**Lafayette: oh**

**Alexander: Yeah.**

**Lafayette: je suis profondément désolé, c’est ma faute.**

**Alexander: It’s okay, you overdramatic french fry**

**Lafayette: thanks**

**Lafayette: so**

**Lafayette: you never told me if you liked what you heard.**

Alexander chuckled, rolling his eyes. He knew he’d be texting for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Since people were asking me my opinion of Drarry after reading this: Draco totally has a crush on Harry. I don't think Harry likes Draco in that way at all.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> Ship what you want :)  
> <3


End file.
